User blog:Mr.Brix/Unlicensed Super Heroes RP
Hi everyone Mr.Brix here I saw that quite a few people are doing RP's and I am in quite a few of those so I decided to make my own the... Unlicensed Super Heroes RP, me and Kahuka are now working together to make rps so don't think this is a big copy of his blog. Rules *You can make your own superhero/villain. *No copying a certain hero or villain already made (ex: The Joker,Batman) *You may not kill off major people without my permission. *You may not make your comments based off of another characters point of view unless he/she allows it. *If you want more then one characters tell me via chat or talkpage and I will think about it Hireable Characters There are characters that are needed and they do not count as your main character and you can get a hireable character and have your own made up characters, if you want a hireable character ask me via chat or talk page. Commissioner Harold Evans Mayor Bush more to be added later Application Hero/Villain Name: Real Name: Weapons: Hero or Villain: Powers (If any): Appearance: Personality Info *We are in Bricksburg City. Characters *Mr.Brix Hero/Villain Name: Mr. Brix Real Name: Unknown Weapons: Trick cane, Rapier and occasionally a gun Hero or Villain: Villain Powers (If any): Master mind Appearance: Black suit with a black top hat and Brown Anakin CW hair Personality: Smart, Quirky, and Crazy Origin: Not much is known about him except for the fact that he is a master mind, scientist and has been known for making giant destruction mechs. *Awesomeknight1234 Hero/Villain Name: Old Cat Lady Real Name: Kitty Girl Weapons: Fluffy kittens Hero or Villain: Villain Powers (If any): Obsession of cats Appearance: Grey hair. Sweater. On a rocking chair. Personality: Insane *King Kahuka Hero/Villian Name: Quake Real Name: Jorgan Black Weapons: Industrial Pistol Hero or Villian: Hero Powers (if any): Flight, Super Strength, Cause earthquakes, and Do what-ever i want with stones and rocks. Appearance: (see image below) Personality: Serious *Amir Kinard Hero/Villain Name: The Human Spider (What Spider-Man's name was gonna be) Real Name: Mike Fallow Weapons: Spider Powers Hero or Villain: Hero Powers (If any): Spider powers Appearance: Black Leather jacket, Chuck Taylors, Black hair Personality: Wise crack, Genius *Ufoes14 Hero/Villain Name: Soundwing Real Name: Paige East Weapons: Banana, Radio Hero or Villain: Villain Powers (if any): Sonic Scream, Flight. Appearance: Like a normal girl but with giant wings and a radio in hand Personality: lonely. *CzechMate Hero: Ramage Xzas Real Name: Patrick Swarns Weapons: Swarn0ps weaponry (warhammer, claws, etc) Hero or Villain: Hero Powers: Strength, armour enabled hovering, intellect. Appearance: http://farm6.staticflickr.com/5476/9661702006_6ca554dbb9_z.jpg Personality: Serious, if cynical, and paranoid. *Bustpaag Villain Name:Shock Real Name:Unknown Weapons:Mind-controlling stick Hero or Villain:Villain Powers:Can control others' mind Appearance:Image down Personality:Calm *Berrybrick Codename: Bad Apple Real name: Angelica Weapons: Claws, fangs, tongue, splinters, seeds, etc. Hero or (Villain)? Powers: Genetically modified empire apple Appearance: A giant empire apple with a huge jaw that opens up (and barely closes) to reveal gigantic, yellow teeth. She also has arms and legs made out of wood and a little leaf...I'll make a model later. Personality: Loves long walks on beaches and loves trying on new clothes, but is cranky and generally hungry. Origin: Angelica was created by the mad scientist Green Thumb in Upstate New York to be the ultimate bad apple and take revenge on the dairy industry. Instead, she ate him *Dalekst Hero/Villain Name: Doctor Zas Real Name: Jamie Harrison Zas Weapons: Fire Staff Hero or Villain: Villain Powers (If any): Right arm can shoot fire for small amount of time, staff can shoot fire Appearance: *Saburo954 Hero/Villain Name: Arrowwing Real Name: Saburo954 Weapons: Flaming Daggers Hero or Villain: Hero Powers (If any): Heat Vison, Flight, Shoot Fire Appearance: Tux, red cape, fancy hair, Robin-y mask Personality: Crazy, funny, dumb (like those funny dumb people) *Darthleapyous Hero/Villain Name: Sodek Real Name: DarthLeapyous Weapons: Uruk-Hai Scimitar Hero or Villain: Villain Powers: None except good fighter...can go into a Berserker rage. Can consume large amounts of FLESH Appearance: much like an Uruk-Hai berserker but with a fur-skin coat (made from Wargs) Personality: Violent, crazy, hungry, berserk *NuffSaid Hero/Villain Name: Ink Blob Real Name: Unknown Weapons: Grapple Gun, Amazing Detective Skills Hero or Villain: Anti Hero Powers (If any): Mask changes patterns Appearance: Fedora, Mask with ink blob, Trench Coat, Navy blue pants. Personality: Mysterious *IronMark2 Hero/Villain Name:Dark Steel Real Name:David Gordon Weapons:Sword Hero or Villain:Hero (currently)/Anti-Hero (sometimes) Powers (If any):None Appearance:Red and gold armor Personality:Smart,Fast learner *NightWolf150 Hero/Villain Name: Lycanthrope. Real Name: Daniel Noire. Weapons: Natural Claws(When in wolf form). Hero or Villain: Anti-Hero. Powers (If any): Can transform into a Wolf-Human hybrid, speed, agility(When in wolf form), advanced intelligence. Appearance: As a human, a college student with dark brown hair and glasses. As a wolf, he has brown fur covering his body. Personality: Calm, serious, sarcastic, cynical. *TheDonkeyPuncher Hero/Villain Name: Glact-ie Real Name: Unknown Weapons: Comic Beams Hero or Villain: Anti-hero Powers (If any): Able to roam the Universe. Appearance: Wears a cape and Purple armor with a giant hat. Personality: Calm, Listener, Explorer, Finder. *LEGOcrazy!01 Hero/Villain Name: Checkmate Real Name: Mark Check Weapons: Smoke Bomb Chess Pieces, Shuriken Puzzle Pieces, and Boomerang Cards Hero or Villain: Anti-Hero Powers (If any): Telekinesis, Portal Creation, and throw weapons (above) with extreme accuracy. Appearance: Top hat with Anonymous Mask, and purple suit with green tie. Personality: Zany, Happy, Slightly Insane Category:Blog posts